Rhode Island
Name: Ruby NAME CLASSIFIED Freelancer name: Agent Rhode Island Other names: Rho Age: 24 years old Sex: F Weapon: shotgun, assault rifle AI: The more Rhode Island trained with the armor, the more it forced her mind to adapt to it's breakneck speed and flexibility, making her unreceptive to any AI. Partner(s): Agent New Jersey, Agent Utah, Agent Minnesota, Agent Georgia Allies: Freelancers Enemies: Chairman, Space Pirates Love interest: Wash Family: The Intel Freelancers Skills: Intelligence, Stealth, Martial Arts Armor: White and Lilac w/ gold visor Physical Description: Scandinavian descent, pale complexion, freckles, blonde hair, violet eyes Status: MIA Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: 11 Personality: Kind, humorous, smart, soft spoken When Rhode Island tried to join the military to defend her family, friends and planet she was not leading the pack so when she finally passed after her third attempt her persistence and determination caught the eye of her superiors and eventually the Director, particularly drawn to her obedience and dedication to completing a mission. Rhode Island is a now a far cry from the driven soldier who first joined Project Freelancer, but once she saw herself reflected in her gloomy teammates she couldn't take it. Even in the darkest situations she will put on a brave face and earnest grin because if you tell a lie long enough, loud enough and often enough even you will believe it.She constantly tries to cheer others with corny jokes and silly slapstick but she often gets in trouble for her clownish behaviour. Still, it's totally worth it to see her team happy. This childish nature means she wears her heart on her sleeve, making lying impossible. She adores physical contact, hugs and hugging and hurting others is almost as bad as hurting herself. Training against her is almost impossible because she refuses to land a blow even during a friendly sparring match. She can be a crybaby if someone is injured during a mission and their wellbeing has often been put above the mission. Bio: Early Life: Minnesota, was born Aideen NAME CLASSIFIED in Pine City, Minnesota to a Mexican immigrant family. Growing up in a bilingual household, Min was well educated in both her Spanish culture and American history. At a young age, Minnie lost her father, mother and unborn sibling in a car crash, leaving her traumatized. She was later taken in by her aunt. As a teenager, Minnie grew rebellious and outspoken, causing her to get into several fights with other students. Joining PF: At age 18, Minnie joined Project Freelancer and became Agent Minnesota. Minnesota, along with her fellow Freelancer and partner in crime New Jersey, quickly rose to the higher end of the leaderboard. After learning of Project Freelancer's true intentions, she went AWOL shortly after the Meta began hunting down other A.I.s and killing the others. She went to Chorus, living life as a drifter, going by the alias #9398 for several years until the Reds and Blues crash landed, at which point she found that three other freelancers, Wash and Carolina, had survived the Meta's onslaught.